


Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 4: The Rookie Retaliation

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action, Funny, Gen, Genin Teams, Hokage, Humor, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Missions, Ninja, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: Tsunade and Kakashi plot together to assign a genin team to Toshi Hitteki, despite her protests.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 3
Collections: Naruto FF, Naruto Fanfictions





	Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 4: The Rookie Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 4:  
The Rookie Retaliation

“So it’s set then," Tekimaru Omahitzu groaned as he handed over his paperwork, “it’s a shame too. I was looking forward to teaching the grandson of a legend in Konoha.” A woman sitting at a desk in front of the young man gave a small chuckle as she took the paperwork from him.  
“Better luck next time Teki," she gave a comforting smile as she stamped the paperwork, making it official, “there’s always a chance that you will get the late hokage’s grand son next time.”  
“Sure," Teki returned the chuckle, “but he doesn’t possess the potential of the Stone Dragon Jutsu.”

“Nothing to worry about," spoke a cool undertone voice next to the man. Teki jumped in alarm to see a visitor standing within the window frame of the woman’s office. He gave a bored glance toward the man and woman as he raised his hand in greeting.  
“Hatake Kakashi!” Teki gave a shout of alarm, “You really have to stop sneaking up on people like that! What do you mean theres nothing to worry about? It was only yesterday that Iruka-sensei was explaining that I was the best to teach the boy!”  
“You’re a good jonin instructor," Kakashi explained as he entered the room, “that part is true. Yet, you don’t have the first clue on how to teach the boy about the Stone Dragon Jutsu, do you?”  
“N-No," Teki admitted sitting down next to the desk, “but I can learn!”  
“How can you learn something that has never been explained before?” Kakashi was amused at Teki’s attempt to challenge his statement.  
“Hitteki Toshi learned it.”  
“How she learned the jutsu, we’ll never know. She refuses to tell anyone," Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought toward the remark, “however Adachi-sensei was her jonin instructor. The only explanation is that he taught her the technique. Last time I checked, Adachi-sensei was killed years ago on a mission.”  
“I still have strong ties to the Momokira clan!” The man jumped up in defense as he slammed his hands on the desk. He stared pleadingly toward the woman sitting in front of him, “I promised their father at their births that I would teach them the art of ninjutsu!”  
“That may be, Teki," the woman gave a sigh, “but, the boy has already been assigned to the Momokira twins’ team. I’m not about to break up a squad just so you can have your way!”  
“Please Lady Hokage?” The man pleaded on his knees, “This is what I do. I’m a teacher. I’ve dreamed for the day that I can teach these children.”  
“The decision has been made," the woman shot a stern glare toward Teki. She flipped the pony tails of her long blonde hair behind her back leaning into her seat, “I’ve discussed this for a while with Kakashi. It’s best for both the new jonin instructor and the children that they be paired together.”  
“She’s not going to consent to this, I know it!” Teki still tried to reason. He straightened the forehead protector on his head as he stood back up.

“You’re job is simple, Teki,” Kakashi stood coolly, “the hokage and I have found a D-ranked mission to send you on before she arrives back in Konoha. Your absence from the village will be the excuse to assign her to the team.”  
“She’s going to murder you,” Teki grinned at Kakashi, “she’ll kill you both for this!”  
“She wouldn’t dare," the hokage sneered as she glared toward her subordinate, “as for Kakashi, maybe, but she wouldn’t dare lay a hand on me in fear to what I might do!”  
“She wont know that I have anything to do with it," Kakashi shrugged, “and you wont tell her because that would cause me to do something out of character.” Teki gulped slightly as Kakashi tightened his fists slightly. The person that they were talking about was a known annoyance of Kakashi’s. Everyone knew that Kakashi couldn’t stand this person, and they knew what she would do if she ever found out that he was apart of this plot against her. The Copy Ninja saw her as a maximum bother, and anyone responsible for her interruption of his daily activities was going to pay a price.  
“Rest assured my mouth will keep shut about the situation. At least you’ve survived an encounter with her. If she found out that I was in on it then I wouldn’t stand a chance; especially since she wields the stone dragon also.”  
“Very good," Kakashi smiled under his mask as Teki scratched his head in wary.  
“So, Lady Hokage?” He continued a little unnerved, “I assume you’re going to be the one to assign the task to her?”  
“No," the woman waved her hand in boredom, “I don’t feel like hearing her childish whining. I have someone else on call for this task.” Teki gave a confused grimace. Kakashi was one of the strongest elite ninja in all of Konoha. He had been labeled in the past as the only ninja to ever have the chance of surviving a heated encounter with the new teacher in question. Whoever the hokage and Kakashi had in mind for the task was not going to live to see the next day.  
“I’ll make sure to give a small prayer for the poor soul in charge of that dilemma," Teki grumbled as he made his exit.

“Your intentions on this lies with the hope for the boy?” The hokage smiled toward Kakashi as the door slammed shut, “Are you sure that this is the only reason why you brought this idea to my attention?”  
“Partially," Kakashi seemed to have a sly aura around him. He gave a sneaky grin under his mask as he proceeded to exit out of his original entrance, “I feel that she’s the perfect candidate to teach the boy. Yet, to not stray too far from the real task at hand, I think this is the perfect opportunity to teach her a little lesson.”  
“And what lesson would that be?” the woman smiled in interest.  
“Toshi needs to learn what I’ve learnt in the past, patience. Maybe if she had a little patience, she wouldn’t be so apt to killing first and asking questions later?”  
“You’re trying to change her personality for your benefit," the hokage smiled in amusement.  
“That too," Kakashi ended as he made his exit.

___

“Welcome home," Toshi was greeted at the main gate by two familiar individuals. They were both chunin, a rank lower than hers. One carried his bangs over his right eye, the other had dark spiky hair, and a medical bandage across the bridge of his nose.  
“Long time no see Izumo, and Kotetsu," Toshi waved in their direction with a smile on her face. The two ninja in question were often stationed at the entry gate.  
“Rumor has it that you finished this last task at ease, Ma'am!”, Izumo commented as he gave a rather charming grin toward the jonin.  
“It was a C-ranked mission," Toshi waved off the complement, “Lady Fifth had me in charge of escorting a fire country diplomats back home. Nothing to be amazed at.  
“I bet it was a lot easier than what the Lady Hokage has in store for you!”, Kotetsu spoke absentmindedly. The plot against her was none other than a public rumor by the time that Toshi arrived back in town. Yet, no one knew exactly what the mission was except for Teki and Kakashi. However, there were ideas floating about on the mission’s details.  
“Do you know something that I should know about first hand? You know how I get when people keep things from me," Toshi’s eyes lit fire as the two men grinned nervously.  
“Nothing! I, I mean WE don’t know anything about anything!” Izumo smiled brightly, “But Iruka Umino wants to see you immediately after you report in with the hokage!” The young ninja handed Toshi a summoning report as she shot him an inquiring glance, venturing further into the village.

“See you later Toshi-sensei!” Kotetsu shouted brightly as Toshi suddenly screeched to a halt. Izumo’s eyes grew large almost tackling his teammate to the ground.  
“You idiot!”, he muttered as they both watched Toshi stroll back to their station, almost too calmly.  
“Did you just call me Sensei?” Toshi questioned as the two ninja cowered once more.  
“N—no!” Izumo tried to cover for his friend as Toshi scratched her chin in thought.  
“No, you’re lying!” Toshi cracked her knuckles to intimidate her two spectators, “I distinctively heard one of you say, ‘See you later Toshi-sensei’. Now why would you call me sensei? I don’t work for the academy!”  
“You see it’s just—," Izumo tried to explain further but was cut off by Kotetsu.  
“It’s just that you remind me of my sensei. My subconscious caused me to call you that.”  
“Your sensei was a slow old man," Toshi accused as Kotetsu gulped in fear; “do I remind you of a slow old man?”  
“N—no!”, Kotetsu was beginning to regret his explanation, “I’m just referring to your wisdom in ninjutsu! You have such a vast arsenal of ninja arts, that it reminded me of my old sensei!”  
“Ah," Toshi bought the complement as she continued her walk, “don’t let it happen again.”  
“YES, MA'AM!” both chunin sprang into a strong salute as they watched their superior disappear into the village.  
“That was a close one!”, Izumo smacked the back of Kotetsu’s head.

___

“This looks good," the hokage observed Toshi’s mission report as she smiled up toward Toshi, “the diplomat even said that you were a joy to have around.”  
“We had some minor confrontation with a few rouge ninja half way there. They were amateurs. They weren’t wearing their village colors so I have no clue where they were from?”  
“And you disposed of them?”  
“Tied them to a tree Tsunade-sama! Didn't want any blood on our hands," Toshi grinned brightly standing proud.  
“Good," the hokage smiled, “you’re dismissed.”  
“With all do respect Tsunade-sama," Toshi questioned her superior, “but don’t you have a new mission for me; A-ranked perhaps?”  
“I do have a mission in store for you," Tsunade leaned back into her chair, “but I’ll leave that for later. I’m giving you some time off. Did you get the summoning packet from Iruka?”  
“Yes," she stared toward the papers uneasily. They were in a large confidential envelope.  
“Don’t open those until you have seen him. That’s an order," Tsunade commanded as Toshi nodded in understanding. “It has to do with your new assignment.”  
“Why would I have to see Iruka about a new assignment?”  
“Stop your questions and just go," Tsunade replied annoyed at the amount of questions Toshi was asking. The older woman stood up from her desk grasping Toshi by the arm and escorting her out of the office, “Remember to have fun.”  
“Have fun with WHAT?” Toshi was more than concerned toward her words, as she watched the hokage’s smile instantly disappear behind her slammed door.

___

“This is insane," Toshi grumbled strolling into the village square, “why isn’t anyone telling me anything?” She though about the two chunin that she encountered earlier that day, “I know that they have something to do with all of this, but why all the secrecy?” Toshi rose an interested eyebrow toward the envelope. It was all she could do to keep from opening it at that very moment.  
“I need to find Iruka," she begrudged marching out into the middle of the square, “the sooner I find him, the sooner I can find out why everyone’s acting so weird!” Just as she stepped out into the middle of the square, the sound of three sets of footprints jarred her into a defensive stance. They were stampeding straight toward her.

Toshi gasped in alarm as she was instantly run over by three children; academy students to the look of them. Toshi rose up from the ground growling toward the direction that the children were running in. She was covered in dust and had footprints all over her shinobi vest and face.  
“STAY OUT OF THE WAY OLD LADY!” One of them screamed in her direction. Toshi observed the child. He had bright orange hair and freckles. The boy looked to be twelve and was chewing on a small sprig of grass.  
“WHO YOU CALLING AN OLD LADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!” Toshi exploded in rage attempting to pursue them. The boy gave a sarcastic grin to challenge her as he turned back toward his friends who had stopped to wait on him. Toshi watched the three children run off as she dusted herself of the debris. She gave an annoyed groan as she made her way toward the academy.

“Explain now!" Toshi was standing at an intimidating stance as Iruka peeked outside of the faculty office to meet her eye to eye.  
“Explain what?” he rose an eyebrow opening the door. Iruka smiled sardonically as though to mock her strange stance. Iruka was Toshi’s childhood best friend. If there was one person in the village that was less likely to fight Toshi or die at her hand, it was him.  
“The whole village, and even Tsunade are acting weird toward me," Toshi barged in as she threw the envelope in his hands, “what’s the deal here?”  
“It’s not very simple," Iruka tried to explain as he sat down at his desk, “Lady Hokage has given an assignment to you that you might not want to consent to. Unfortunately, she’s given me the job to walk you through it in full.”  
“What kind of mission?”  
“Open it," Iruka handed her the envelope, “then you’ll know.” Toshi took the paperwork from the man’s hand as she opened it in interest.  
“I, Tsunade, fifth hokage of Konohagakure here by announce Mission 146 to Toshiwakai Hitteki. Mission Statement: Jonin Instructor for the Hidden Leaf Village—“

The papers fell from her hands as they rained toward the floor. Iruka kept his cool stance as his sister-like best friend shook in fury.  
“NO!” Toshi threw her hands in the air as she attempted to leave and return to Tsunade’s office.  
“You’re not leaving!” Iruka swung his arm to block her from the door.  
“Don’t make me hurt you Little Brother!” she glared up toward him with anger in her eyes. Iruka gave a small chuckle as he guided her to a seat next to his desk.  
“I've told you not to call me that when you’re angry," he scolded slightly as Toshi grumbled under her breath. Iruka really wasn’t her brother. He was a figure that seemed brotherly. Iruka even saw Toshi as a sibling-type friend. On several occasions he introduced Toshi as his older sister.  
“Who’s really behind this?”, Toshi finally sat down as Iruka scratched the back of his neck.  
“Tekimaru is out of town on a mission. He was originally assigned to this rookie group by me, but hokage’s new orders state that you are assigned to them. I don’t know the true reason. I just know that I’m supposed to give you the insight.” Toshi roared a loud obnoxious laugh in both amusement and frustration.

“Be honest with me, Iruka!” She rose from her seat as she gave a cocky grin toward her best friend, “You're hiding something!” Iruka gave an innocent shrug as Toshi began tapping her foot in annoyance toward his silence.  
“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about," he stammered while avoiding her glare, “I’ve already told you what I know. Tsunade-sama assigned this to you, not me.”  
“Theres a reason why she assigned this to you," she was still holding her annoyed stance, “she didn’t want to tell me herself in fear to what I might do! So tell me? Is Kakashi involved as well?”  
“N—," Iruka began to answer.  
“Don’t lie to me Little Brother,” she snatched him by the chin staring at him eye to eye, “did Kakashi put you up to this?”  
“No," Iruka answered swiftly. It was the truth. Tsunade put him up to explaining. Kakashi was just an accomplice.  
“I know he’s got something to do with this, Iruka!”  
“Just let it go! Ninja protocol is to not to question the orders of our Kage. Listen, I don’t want you reprimanded. You’ve been given a new challenge. Take it full scale, and don’t complain. See it as a new opportunity.”  
“Take it as three students that are going to come back to the academy in a week!” Toshi shoved him out of her way, “Cause I’m sending them back to you!”  
“Not until you test them Tosh!”, Iruka scolded as he threw a few objects toward her. She spun around quickly catching the two objects. Alarmed to hear them jingle she lifted her fingers to see two small bells.  
“I remember these!”  
“It’s a tactic that the third hokage came up with long ago. I’m sure that Adachi-sensei used the tactic on you, Saito, and Taisuke?”  
“Why can't I just fail them?” Toshi was pacing the room as she jingled the two little bells between her fingers, “You know it’s a lot easier that way.”  
“It wouldn’t be fair to them. Think of what you would have gone through if Adachi-sensei did that to you? For so long no one thought that you would have ever surpassed anyone in the ninjutsu arts, but you’ve proven them wrong time and time again. Why don’t you give these kids a chance? You’ll find that being a teacher is quite a rewarding task. Plus, on the bright side—“ She turned away from him with a grumble as he continued.

“You’ll finally have someone to order around!”

“I don’t know!”, Toshi thought about it for a moment, “I hate kids. In fact earlier today three little brats ran me over and called me an old woman! I’m twenty-seven! I’m far from being old!”  
“Just go and meet them," Iruka smiled sweetly as he shoved her playfully, “they're a good group. Good grades and good manners. You know I would never set you up with a group of misfits!”  
“Whatever," Toshi ended marching out of the office and down the hall.

___

Meanwhile in a small classroom three children sat pensively while waiting for their new jonin instructor to arrive. The three children consisted of two boys and a girl, which was a standard arrangement to any ninja squad. It was seen as an even balance. There were never groups with three boys, three girls, or even two girls and one boy. It was always two boys and a girl.

The three children shot glances toward each other in confusion as they stared toward the clock. Iruka had explained to them that their new jonin instructor would be meeting them within the hour. It had already been three hours, and the students were becoming impatient.  
“So where is she?” One of them questioned. He was a short boy for his age, which was twelve. He pouted toward the young lady in worry. She was his twin sister. Yet, oddly she stood almost six inches taller than him.  
“If she doesn’t show within the next five minuets, I’m outa here. I don’t care what Iruka-sensei told us. It’s their fault that they’re late, not me!”  
“Gato," the girl scolded toward the boy, “don’t go. I’m not taking the rap for you leaving early.”  
“Yeah," the girl’s twin brother spoke up, “I’m so sick of you ditching us!”  
“Yasachi," the boy addressed as Gato stood up from his seat, “shut your trap. I’m so tired of you ordering me around! As for you Yasaru, shut your pie hole too, Shortie!”  
“Hey!” Yasachi rose up from the desk, “Take that back! Don’t call my brother Shortie!”  
“Yeah," Yasaru rose up as well.  
“Shut up, Shortie!”, Yasachi spun on her brother as Yasaru’s eyes widened in fear.

Gato was about to retaliate toward the twins when all at once the door slid open.  
“Sit down and shut up," boomed a loud female voice from the hall. The students followed the orders as Toshi entered the classroom. She didn’t look up toward her students as she sat herself on the desk in front of the class. When she finally glare up toward the three children, her frustrated nerves began to boil again to a hot fury. Sitting in front of her were three familiar innocent faces. She had to know them on the spot. They were the three hoodlums that ran her over a few hours earlier.  
“How does it feel to have an old lady teaching you?” She gave a deranged smile toward Gato as the boy began chewing on his blade of grass fiercely.  
“About that—," Gato tried to defend himself.  
“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” Toshi shrieked as the three children jumped in alarm.

“Listen up!” She began to pace the front of the class room, “I don’t like you! I don’t like kids. I don’t like teammates. I’m an elite jonin ninja that has much better things to do than to baby sit a few genin.”  
“But sensei?” Yasachi rose her hand in worry toward what Toshi’s reaction would be.  
“But nothing," Toshi stood at attention in front of her new students, “I’m gonna make this short and sweet. There were twenty-one students that graduated this year from the academy! That makes seven teams. The council only allows nine of you at a time to truly become ninja. My goal is to make sure you three go back to the academy next year!”  
“THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Yasachi sprang up from her seat, “But we passed the exam!”  
“Sit down!” Toshi ordered as the girl followed through in an instant, “Listen carefully because I’m not going to repeat myself. Tomorrow you are to meet me on the West training grounds at seven in the morning. Make sure to bring your ninja gear! I’m not gonna sugar coat it at all. I’m going to give you one last test to prove that you are worthy to become ninja. If you fail, you go back to the academy!”  
“But—," Gato was appalled toward the announcement.  
“I didn’t give you permission to talk!” Toshi rose her voice a little higher as the boy gulped in nervousness.  
“Oh, and one more thing!” she spun back around toward them, “Make sure you do not eat anything that morning.”  
“Why?” Yasaru finally had the nerve to speak.  
“The tactic that you will be using requires no food. If you eat then you will end up puking your guts out till next week. Am I clear? My word is law! If you don’t follow what I have to say, then you pay the consequences.”  
“Yes, Ma'am," Yasaru squeaked in reply. Toshi marched out of the classroom slamming the door behind her. The three students looked toward each other in distress. What had their previous instructor gotten them into? Toshi was not at all what they were expecting.  
“Well, I guess we better get home and eat a hefty dinner," Yasachi suggested meekly as the three proceeded toward the door. They were about to open it when all at once there was a small rapping on the classroom window behind them.

“Who’s that?” Yasaru peeked around to see an unusual ninja staring back toward them. He had a large frock of silver hair spiking out from his forehead protector, which was covering his left eye. The man wore a mask and had what looked like a kind smile underneath.  
“My dad told me about that guy. It’s Hatake Kakashi, the legendary Copy Ninja. He’s copied over a thousand jutsu," Gato explained as he waved toward the man.  
“Well, open the window Nit Wit!” Yasachi shoved the boy slightly as Gato strolled over toward the window seal. He slid open the window as Kakashi made his way into the room.  
“Sorry to barge in on you three like this, but I couldn’t help but overhear your new jonin instructor’s lecture.”  
“Yeah," Yasaru held his stomach in pain, “can she really do all that to us? I don’t want to go back to the academy.”  
“I’m afraid that it’s a standard test. All students go through it. Even she and I went through it when we graduated from the academy.”  
“She said that if we eat in the morning we’ll be sick for a week," Yasachi sat down on one of the desks.  
“That’s what I’m here about," Kakashi sat down on the teacher's desk overlooking the whole classroom. Gato and Yasaru leaned up against the student desks next to their teammate as Kakashi continued.

“About that warning; I want you to ignore it. In fact eat whatever you want tomorrow morning. You’ll need your strength.”  
“Strength for what?” Gato was now intrigued as he continued his grass chewing.  
“That I cannot tell you, but rest assured if you eat tomorrow you won’t become ill. If anything it will keep you from getting sick.”  
“Why does she hate us?” Yasachi questioned sadly.  
“Your jonin instructor is a pretty tough ninja. She doesn’t warm up to just anyone. You’ll have to prove to her that you are worthy of being an asset to her team. Trust me, if you pass the exam tomorrow, she will give you respect.”  
“Any other pointers you got Kakashi-sensei?”, Gato gave a small smile.  
“Not for now, but I may later," Kakashi rose up from the desk, “make sure to get home and get some rest. You’ll need it for tomorrow.”  
“Thank you," Yasaru smiled as the jonin ninja disappeared back out of the window he came from.

“It’s been four hours," Gato lay impatiently on the grass as the twins paced circles around him, “where is she?”  
“She’s just trying to psych us out!” Yasachi tried to reason. She could sense Gato’s nerves beginning to boil. It wouldn’t be long and he would want to abandon the mission. The twins and Gato waited for what seemed like forever. After a few more minutes, Gato reached into his back waste pack and pulled out a small trinket.  
“It’s thirty minuets until noon," Gato grimaced at the trinket. It was an old watch that his father had given him a long time ago to keep track of what time he needed to be back home before dark.  
“Good thing we ate," Yasaru whispered with a whispered giggle, “or we’d be dead by now.”  
“I wonder why Kakashi told us to eat?” Yasachi whispered also, “I’m a little scared to think on what might happen if she finds out.”  
“We don’t tell her anything," Gato ordered with a threatening stare toward the both of them, “if we do, I know that she’ll fail us for sure. We’ve got to keep by the book with this hag! If she fails us for nothing then we have some lead-way against her.”  
“I doubt that she’ll fail us for following her rules," Yasachi mused as Yasaru raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“Too late for that now," he barked toward his sister, “if she found out that we had breakfast this morning we’re done for!”  
“Shut up," Gato whacked the boy on the back of the head, “keep your voice down. She could be anywhere!”  
“I wish that she’d just get here already," Yasachi groaned as she tightened the bind on her pigtails, “I’m growing tired of waiting.”

“Plotting against me?” A familiar booming voice sounded out from amongst the trees, “Stand up and face me like real ninja and not like little brats!”

The three children immediately sprang up from their grassy seats as they stared toward the silhouette of their new instructor.  
“Listen up, because I will not repeat myself," Toshi barked as the three ninja flinched in alarm. Toshi took from her pocket the two small bells as she dangled them inches in front of the rookies’ faces. Toshi reached into her back waste sack as she took out a small egg timer. She placed the egg timer on a tree stump as she pressed a button sticking out from the top.  
“I have here two bells," she began to pace the area, “your goal is to get the bells from me before noon. Those who get the bells pass the test and do not go to the academy. If you do not get a bell, your butt goes back to the academy, and your punishment will include being tied to one of those polls." Toshi pointed toward her left as the students beheld three large wooden pillars sticking out from the ground.  
“You also go without lunch," Toshi continued, “and I have the joy of eating mine in front of your sorry faces!”

“So that’s why," Gato smiled in thought, “that’s why we weren’t supposed to eat breakfast. Good thing Kakashi showed up when he did!” Even Yasachi and Yasaru shot glances toward each other with a glint of hope in their eyes. Toshi had no clue on what they had done to defy her.  
“So, are we clear?” Toshi questioned unzipping her shinobi vest. She took off the jacket as she laid it carefully on the tree stump.  
“Aren’t you going to keep that on for protection?”, Gato smarted off as he took a kunai from his side holster.  
“Protection from what?” Toshi seemed overconfident taking from her side a small puzzle book, “You’re not going to pass. You only have fifteen minutes to get the bells. Trust me, I won’t need it.”  
“I have a question Sensei," Yasaru raised his hand with a smile. Toshi rolled her eyes as she motioned with her hand for him to continue.  
“What about weapons?” Yasaru grinned brightly with hope that he could use them. Yasaru was the graduating classes’ weapons expert. Yasaru wasn’t much when it came to genjutsu, the illusion techniques, or ninjutsu, the basic battle techniques. He depended upon his weapons to get him though the test.  
“Sure," Toshi smiled toward the boy. She was looking for a challenge, “All weapons are allowed; even kunai and shuriken. Word to the wise, don’t hold back! You’ll have to come at me like you wanna kill me. Am I clear? But keep in mind kids; I’m not at all what you think. Don’t judge this book by its cover. I’ve done more S-class missions on my own than you have ever picked your little noses. Good Luck!”

The three children centered their chakra as they sprang into the trees away from their teacher. Toshi took the puzzle book with interest as she sat down on the tree stump to wait for the fifteen minuets to be over.

___

A few minutes later, Gato sat silently under a small bush that overlooked the training grounds that they were standing in earlier. He observed the area earnestly as well as his teacher who was still working on her puzzle book.  
“Hmm—," she thought out-loud, “a five letter word for overconfident rookie?” Gato gulped slightly as he tried to hide himself more. He knew that she had spotted him.  
“Ah ha!" Toshi giggled maniacally writing in some letters on her crossword, “Moron!” Gato gave a small gulp in frustration. He glared toward the clock sitting next to Toshi. He and the others had ten minuets left.  
“Think Gato, think," he ordered himself, “how on earth can I get a bell? I don’t want to be one of the twelve that goes back! I want to be one of the nine.” Gato sat at his spot for what seemed like another five minuets. He racked his mind to try to figure out a solution to surpassing Toshi. After much painful thought, the resolution finally hit him.

“Wait a minute," Gato almost dropped his kunai blade, “only nine can pass. If every jonin instructor is using two bells then it wouldn’t add up. Two can’t divide into nine! If every jonin instructor passed two students then that would add up to fourteen students. If only nine can remain, then what happens to the remaining five students? This just doesn’t tally up!”

Meanwhile in the tree sitting next to Gato, Yasachi peeked down toward the clock as it showed seven minuets remaining.  
“Not many people have seen my windmill jutsu," she thought to herself, “I wonder if it could take her by surprise enough to get a bell?” She looked across the training grounds to see her brother hidden behind a tree trunk. “Yasaru—," she thought, “what are we going to do if you don’t pass? We’ve been a team since the beginning. Maybe if we both go at her at the same time we can pass; yet, what about Gato? He deserves a chance to pass. This is so confusing!”  
“Yasachi," a familiar voice whispered as the girl spun to see Gato perched on a branch below her, “I’ve got a plan!”  
“Sorry Gato," Yasachi pouted faintly, “I’m not going to team up with you. Yasaru and I need the bells!”  
“Forget about the bells!” Gato barked slightly under his breath, “All three of us are going to go after her at the same time!”  
“How?” Yasachi was more than confused, “There's only three of us and two bells.”  
“It’s a trick!” Gato began to explain as Yasachi groaned in frustration, “Think about it. Two doesn’t divide into nine. Toshi-sensei said that there will only be nine ninja that get through. There are seven teams. There’s no way that they can determine the nine though this task. It’s because theres always a chance that fourteen can get though!”  
“You’re right," Yasachi scratched her chin in thought, “what about the remaining five?”  
“That’s exactly what I asked myself," Gato grinned, “listen to me. The only chance that we might have of passing this exam is to unite together and ambush.”  
“She’ll expect anything, Gato," Yasachi was stern; “she can see us coming a mile away. She’s an elite ninja!"  
“Just listen to my plan!” Gato grinned brightly, “She’s expecting us to come at her one at a time. That’s why she’s pitted us against each other with the two bells.”  
“Okay," Yasachi frowned at the clock. It reflected five minuets left, “Let me get Yasaru, and then we’ll figure this out.”

___

“Hmm—," Toshi glared up from her puzzle book as she cut her eyes toward the clock reading five minutes till, “—things are just a little too quiet for my taste! I wonder where they are?”

“HEY OLD LADY!”  
Toshi spun around in fury as she beheld the three students standing on all three of the pillars. Each with a victorious smile on their face.  
“You ready to give us our bells?” Yasachi giggled excitedly as Toshi laughed out-loud.  
“Three minutes left kids," she replied in sing-song, “if you want them, come and get them!” In an instant the three students leaped from the polls in an attempt to disarm Toshi. The jonin flipped forward, backward, and even sideways blocking their pathetic attempts to punch, kick, and grab her.  
“Is that all you got?” Toshi slid to the side as she gave a laugh, “Two minutes left.”  
“Get her!” Gato ordered as the twins broke out their shuriken swinging them at Toshi’s face.  
“Nice try," the woman caught them in mid air, “anything else before I fail you?”  
“Yeah!” Yasaru skid his run to a halt. Toshi waited for a moment as the three students surrounded her.  
“One more minute!” The kunoichi taunted watching the three students grow closer, “You will not beat me!” Just as the three children lunged toward their instructor, Toshi’s eyes grew wide as the bodies of her three rookies vanished into thin air.  
“W—what?” Toshi was thrown off guard as her mouth grew dry with anticipation to what the children were up to, “Genjutsu?”

Suddenly three hands emerged from the ground beneath Toshi as they grasped her by the ankles. Toshi howled in alarm as the three children pulled their sensei into the dirt below. When all was finished, and only Toshi’s head was visible above ground, the students reappeared before their teacher proudly holding the two bells before her.  
“B—but how?!” Toshi was appalled as she shook in fury from underground.  
“Teamwork," Gato gloated as he knelt down to her, “the task was all about teamwork wasn’t it?” The clock’s alarm set off as Toshi gave a roar in frustration.  
“You—," she was about to scold them for passing.

“Give them credit where it’s due, Toshi," a familiar voice sounded off from behind the jonin. Toshi growled loudly as she recognized the voice instantly.  
“I knew that you had something to do with this," she snapped as Kakashi jumped from his hiding spot, landing in front of her.  
“I didn’t tell them how to defeat you, nor did I tell them the hidden meaning of the exam, Toshi," Kakashi defended as he patted the kids on the head, “your students figured that out on their own. I only told them to eat a hardy breakfast before arriving, and even if I didn’t you know as well as I do that they would have figured it out anyway and still got the bells.”  
“So it’s true," Yasachi smiled brightly, “the bells were only a diversion tactic?”  
“Correct," Kakashi smiled at the girl, “a ninja must see through deception, and you three did very well. I can even say that you figured it out faster than my three genin, and I had the highest ranking rookie on my squad.” Gato, Yasachi, and Yasaru beamed with pride as they smiled down toward their instructor. Toshi gave a pout as Kakashi helped her from her ground-like prison.  
“Okay," she dusted herself off, “you figured it out, big deal. That still doesn’t mean that I want to teach you brats.”  
“Did you even ask for their names, Toshi?” Kakashi smiled under his mask, “I’ve observed both encounters that you’ve had with these kids. Not one time did I hear you ask for names, or even looked at your roster?”  
“I felt that I didn’t need to!” Toshi crossed her arms reluctantly, “I figured that they would be out of my hair sooner than I thought. Names really didn’t matter to me. I was just told that there were a set of twins on the team and an extra boy.”

“I think you need to look at this," Kakashi took from his pocket a folded sheet of paper, “there is a reason why you were assigned to this group.” Toshi took the paper quickly as she opened the contents. After a short while of skimming through the material, Toshi’s eyes widened in revelation.

“Adachi—Gato!?” she looked toward the boy with orange hair. Gato stared back in a sarcastic manner as he continued his grass chewing.  
“What?” the newly ranked genin shoved his hands into his pockets as Toshi scratched her head in amazement.  
“He’s the grandson of your old sensei," Kakashi explained as Toshi shook her head in confusion, “Tekimaru was originally assigned to this team, but the hokage and I believed that you would be better suited. You’re the only one left that knows of the true origin of his family’s hidden secret technique.“  
“Ishi no Ryu," Toshi spoke faintly, “the Stone Dragon Jutsu.”

There was silence for a brief moment. Gato was slightly amazed to find out that Toshi knew a secret technique of his family’s past.  
“Okay," Toshi folded up the paper and stuffed it in her back waste sack, “I get it.” She turned around to the three children standing before her. Toshi gave a small huff of anxiety to the task that she was about to take on.  
“Listen up," she spoke to them without yelling for the first time, “Adachi Gato, Momokira Yasachi, and Momokira Yasaru!” The three students respectively stood at attention as their sensei projected so that they could hear her clearly.  
“My name is Hitteki Toshi," she introduced herself as Kakashi leaned up against one of the pillars, “I’ve been an elite jonin ninja since the age of eighteen. I’ve never taken on the task of becoming a jonin instructor. As I’ve explained in the past I do not work well with others.” Her students gave a small groan as they cut their eyes toward one another with frustration plastered on their faces. They knew where she was going with this.  
“However, you have proven to me that I can work with you. Have patience with me as I will with each of you. My goal is to make sure you become Chunin—“ Their eyes lit with hope as Toshi smiled evilly, sending their hope down the drain.

“By the next exam!”

“WHAT?” Gato shouted out loud as he almost hit his knees. Even Kakashi’s eyes widened in disbelief. The next Chunin exam was in only five months.  
“Now Toshi," he tried to reason with her.  
“Quite Kakashi," she ordered as he backed off, “they are my students now. Let me teach them the way I see fit!” She turned back toward the children giving them the same grin from before.  
“That’s right; for the next chunin exam you three little miscreants will be joining the other candidates, and rest assured little ninjas that you will pass.” The twins and Gato stared toward each other in anxiety. They gazed back up toward Toshi reluctantly nodding their heads in agreement. After all, it was they who were so determined on becoming ninja.  
“You’re dismissed,"Toshi smirked as the three genin disappeared within the forest beyond them.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little too tough on them, Toshi?”, Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets as he strolled next to his rival.  
“Not really," Toshi grinned, “thank your lucky stars that I’ve decided to become their jonin instructor. Besides, in the end they’ll thank me for giving them so much to look forward to.” Kakashi scratched his head gingerly toward her terms as Toshi thought about the words that Iruka has spoken to her earlier the day before.

“You’ll find that being a sensei is quite a rewarding task.”

“I sure hope that you’re right, Little Brother," she thought, “at least I can still repay Sensei for all that he did for me.” She thought about Gato’s expression. Adachi-sensei’s ordering glance appeared in her mind. It was as though they were the same person.


End file.
